youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformation Jewelry
A list of pieces of jewelry, usually necklaces, which first transform their wearers into mermaids--or in rare instances, other mythological creatures. Dolphin Charm A necklace found hanging on a bush by Charlotte. It is a blue dolphin charm on a silver chain, and wearing it made Charlotte transform into a mermaid. Dragon Pendant A silver pendant on a black cord, discovered by Emma in her sink. She decided to wear it, and later popped a tail when she went to take a bath. Elemental Rings The Diamond Ring of the Air and Earth and the Pearl Ring of the Ocean, two powerful rings which Lexi and Sofia were commanded to retrieve in order to undo a curse that removed their tails. With a little help from "full-time mermaids," they were able to find the rings, and when they brought them together, they turned their skin blue, then green, before restoring their tails. Guardian Angel Jewelry The first was heart-shaped stone on a black cord discovered by Holly, along with a note from her guardian angel. It transformed her into an animal shapeshifter. Later, it was accidentally broken by her younger brother, possibly destroying her powers as well. Later, Holly mentioned a second necklace, a cross on a silver chain, also from her guardian angel. Whether it had any supernatural powers was not clear. Potion Pendants Two rough-cut stones on black cords, discovered by Bay and Abby in a cup of potion. They took the necklaces and drank the potion, which caused them to lose consciousness. After recovering, they returned home and discovered that they were now mermaids. Replica Lockets These are lockets based on those belonging to the three mermaids of H2O: Just Add Water. They are silver and oval, each with a small gemstone in a different color, with a wave pattern on the back. They are real lockets, with space for photos or notes inside. Hailey gained her mermaid powers from her grandmother's locket. It has an aquamarine stone, and it contains a photo of Hailey in mermaid form. Sarah Rose Mitchell's Necklaces Claire's great-great grandmother, Sarah, was a mermaid as well, and had her own necklaces, one a metal ring encircling a unicorn, and the other a red heart-shaped gem on a chain of squarish links. Claire began wearing the former, giving the other to Holly and inadvertently transforming her into a mermaid. The Siren's Stone The stone pendant originally belonged to a Siren. Kenna found it while swimming in the ocean, and touching it transformed her into a mermaid. She eventually sold the necklace at a garage sale, where Liz bought it and also transformed. Eventually, it was stolen and thrown back into the sea by Makayla, but Liz was able to retrieve it, despite the Siren's attempt to stop her. Sun and Star Pendants Two silver necklaces discovered on the shore of a lake by Dylan and Sadie. The girls put them on, and thanks to a celestial conjunction when they pushed or pulled each other into a pool, the girls turned into mermaids. Twin Necklaces Two matching glass pendants discovered by Bella and Alyssa. One contains a blue flower, the other pink. These, in conjunction with the cave, are probably what turned them into mermaids. Category:Jewelry